Somebody poke my brain for me, I want to remember
by TheThiefsDaughter
Summary: Sam seriously wants to remember what happened during that year without a soul and plays a game of guessing in the dark. The Doctor just wants to help as the Doctor always does. An abundance of strangeness and quirky incidences ensue
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I've been feeling guilty at my lack of writing some gorgeous Doctor Who so... tadaaa. It's short (guilty), BUT, if liked then another chapter (or six) will be added, deal?  
>Set after Sammy was resouled, but before going against the human spiders, alrighty?<em>**

**_Disclaimer: Well, my ingenious plan to steal the Tardis and thereby travel back in time to snuffle Erik Kripke's idea and then for a quick jaunt to the early sixties has- uptil now- been a failure. But you just wait^^_**

* * *

><p><strong>Somebody poke my brain for me, because I want to remember<strong>

* * *

><p>Sam sat on the edge, looking over the blackness of the fields and woods. He tried deciphering shapes in the darkness, but his imagination would make everything seem different, more threatening. If he squinted really hard everything would reassert itself into their proper objects: Bushes, trees, not demons and monsters. He was enjoying this game of guessing. It removed all important questions from his tantalized brain. He had, for a while, been trying to guess things he could almost, but not exactly remember. But his impatience for answers was never rewarded with clear images of his past.<p>

Ever since those first small flashbacks, Dean's confession that he had in fact been up here for a year. But… it didn't feel real, like it was _him, _more like a different person had been inhabiting his body that whole year_. He'd_ been somewhere else, Hell, perhaps. Although, that part of him wasn't reality either. _He, _the person he was right now, _that person, _belonged neither to Hell nor earth during that year. It was frustrating to try and understand. How could he be three people at the same time and where had that last part of him been?

* * *

><p>The Doctor contemplated dozens upon dozens of human psyches every day. Each one bore something unique, interesting. Most were worth investigating, nurturing and were incredible additions to that natural oddity that was named the human race.<p>

Sam Winchester. He'd had the pleasure of making his acquaintance before. It had been short, sadly, but enjoyable, worthwhile. Sam had been accompanied by his older brother that time.

The Doctor had liked them, they stuck together like conjoined twins, at times wishing for separation, but always being stronger together. It was like a single being that was just too _big _for a single body and had created these two strangelings. "Huh, is that a real word, never mind I like it,_" _he said out loud. "Strangeling."

He first heard about these two aeons ago, not by name, but by reputation. They would bring about the apocalypse, _yeah right, those misunderstanding, megalomaniacal, tantrumming (now is _that _a real word) angels never get the ineffable plan right. _Later, he'd been told about them through Castiel, a good friend. The Doctor valued Castiel's opinion and had noticed the effect these two had had on the angel. Although, lately… He didn't know, but Castiel was definitely stumbling down a rocky path. _I hope you know what you're doing._

"Oh, my mind is rambling to me, silly mind. This is about that person sitting by the roadside, focus on the immediate," he mumbled and set the course towards Sam: "Now, let's see where I end up old girl," he grinned and danced around the gigantic steering wheel of his baby (if he ever sees Dean around his Impala the Doctor will be able to relate).

He was hoping that he would be able to meet Sam again, although with his time machine one could never know. Still, Sam was a fantastic human. Definitely worth talking to and… he sort of looked like he needed a Doctor.


	2. Too many questions aren't helping

**_A/N: Alrighty, second chapter^^ since this is no longer a one shot, then I just want to mention that this can be read as a continuation of my one shot disbelief. I'm merely mentioning this because the Doctor says that he's met Sam and Dean before and that Cas erased their memories. So you can either just pretend that this happened whenever you want, because Sam doesn't remember anyway, but I like referring to other things I've written _**

**_A/N 2: I'm not sure when this is set in DW, but let's just say that Rory and Amy needed some R&R and that's why they're not featuring_**

**_Thank you so much for the reviews and story alerts. They make me happy^^_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Too many questions aren't helping my memory<strong>

* * *

><p>Discreet whooshing noises and the leaves around Sam blew past him as a sudden wind coursed down the road he was sitting by the side of. Sam's hand grasped his gun before his brain had registered the movement and he carefully moved tothe middle of the asphalt all the while casting searching glances across the area. In this darkness it was easy to attack him from all sides, but the single light bulb illuminating the empty country road meant that Sam would be able to see a potential attacker.<p>

He kept silent, controlling his breathing as the whooshing became louder, but it seemed to be coming from all around him. Sam caught a movement from the edge of the road. Something that was darker than the night around it and was therefore very conspicuous among the shadowy bushes under the navy blue sky. It disappeared and Sam trained his gun at the place it had been, hoping that his silver bullets would work against whatever this was.

Something crashed into him from behind, but as Sam fell, he turned towards his assailant and shot four times. Whatever had been about to launch another attack, jumped over him to avoid the bullets, snarling. Sam got to his feet to shoot it again, but then let his gun fall as he stared around him in disbelief.

This was most definitely _not _the road.

* * *

><p>"Ah, I found you, excellent, no, really, it's good to see you again Sam, how's it been going with everything, your brother, how's he... oh yes, the place here, it's a <em>bit <em>overwhelming, true, but please put that down, I'm not fond of guns and it wouldn't do you very much good anyway, oh it really is splendid to see you again."

The Doctor took a deep breath and started wringing Sam's one hand as Sam with difficulty tried to tuck his gun back into the lining of his trousers. Sam was going to go on a limb and assume that the man with the strange clothing was not of any immediate danger.

"Hi, I'm Sam," he introduced himself once the Doctor had finally let go of his slightly painful hand. The Doctor nodded, beaming and looking very pleased with himself. "Well, I know that already, and I'm the Doctor, but of course we've had a short meeting before, if you remember…"

Sam looked blank.

"… You don't remember. Castiel, am I right? Gosh, remind me to talk to him, I've got a thing that needs discussing with him, little thing, _tiny, _but very important, will you do that for me Sam, sometime during today?"

"Y – yeah, sure, uhm…"Sam gestured about the Tardis, not able to figure out exactly what he wanted to ask, but knowing that _wherever _he was had something to do with it.

"Oh, right. _This_ – " he raised his arms, theatrically and took step backwards " – is the Tardis. The best spaceship in all the universes."

"Wait," said Sam, trying to sort out facts, starting with the easiest: "So that's pronounced _Tardis?"_

The Doctor nodded his head vigorously and ran up the stairs to stand by what Sam had to presume was the control centre (or whatever these things were called). The Doctor pulled some levers and pressed a few buttons, dancing rather than moving around the consol. "Tardis, that's Time and Relative Dimension in Space, T – A – R – D – I – S. Isn't she beautiful?" he fondly stroked a worn out chair that he happened to have stopped by.

Sam nodded, slightly awestruck. Then a thought hit him: "_Relative Dimension. _So there are other dimensions?" he asked, curious.

The Doctor nodded again, before walked back to the controls. Sam was still standing the same place as before, but the Doctor waved to him to come closer and Sam walked tentatively up the stairs. His hand wasn't exactly touching his gun, but he was beginning to feel slightly apprehensive about the place. Something about it seemed alive. _Great, as if it's not enough with alien spaceships (and you're taking this whole "aliens are real" thing rather well, considering) it's an alive one._

"Are you ready?" asked the Doctor as Sam slowly came to stand beside him.

"For what?"

The Doctor pulled a handle and the whole room lurched, leaving Sam sitting on the floor and the Doctor hanging on to some lever or other. "Sorry, wrong gizmo, wasn't meant to do that."

Sam stood up again, feeling that he should probably be angry about being kidnapped by a strange dude in a bow tie who _claimed (ah, that's better, because aliens don't exist_) to be extraterrestrial, but most of all he was just a little shell shocked and confused.

And he was feeling a sudden urge to drink massive amounts of tea, which freaked him out.

"So, uh, these _other dimensions –_" he tried the words, not quite sure if he believed, but allowing himself to be open to all weirdness for the moment "– this machine can travel to them?"

"No. She can't travel quite that far unless there's a glitch in the time continuation flux that enables a small hole in the vortex – like a rabbit hole that you fall through, if you will – and she can fall through that and into, well, other dimensions. Of course, for this to seem simpler for you... picture time as a road. It's not a road really, more a sort of ball – ish, but we'll just call it a road for now – "

"Dude, I know," interrupted Sam, his voice sounding vague and dreamy all of a sudden.

The Doctor opened his mouth a bit to say something, then changed the words to: "Know what?"

"I've travelled in time before. I bet it's like with the angels or whatever. You don't see time as something that passes, but something that happens sort of, but not really, at the same time. So time is what you perceive it to be, I guess. We're humans, so our brain tells us time is what we experience, or how our body runs on time, but really, we're the ones moving, not time, but because our body runs out after a while, then we say that's time, but, really we're everlasting, well, our soul is and... And did I just say all that?" asked Sam and gripped his head as a sudden headache viciously attacked his skull.

"Oh," said the Doctor. "Of course. That was that Tardis. She's sort of telepathic so she's manoeuvred your thoughts a bit so you can understand what I was _going to say_." He sounded reproachful.

Sam just groaned as the headache got worse.

"That's not how it is at all, obviously, but any more alien information that you don't really understand could make your head explode," continued the Doctor, helpfully.

"So… my head hurts because I understand something that my brain doesn't?"

The Doctor nodded, thoughtfully stroking some part of machinery on the Tardis consol.

"That's why it came out so wrong, compared to how I'm thinking it. I don't have words to explain it," muttered Sam. "Is this information dangerous to me?"

"Nope. You'll forget in a moment, too complicated for simple human brains," answered the Doctor, happily. "Guess what."

"What?" asked Sam, still rubbing his head.

"I _think _I've found the right gizmo to press. It could also be the one that makes lots of things implode, so I'll wait for a moment before trying it."

Sam suddenly felt very nervous around him and his hand inched closer to his gun.

"Uhm. _Doctor?"_

"You called me Doctor."

"… Yeah. I just wanted to ask you not to mess with my brain. Nothing personal it's just… it's been happening a lot lately and… Well, I'm getting tired of it," said Sam, "kicked puppy mechanism" radiating through every word and facial feature. The Doctor – like so many before him – nodded understandingly, falling before the all-powerful weapon of Sam.

"Well, I wasn't the one doing it," said the Doctor, sounding like a child found with his hand in the cookie jar. "She did."

He pointed to the middle of the control panel to where Sam had been trying to avoid looking at the glass – like column that was moving rhythmically up and down and (he suspected) emitting the strange noise he had heard whilst still on the road. It seemed to be looking at him with a smug smile, although where its mouth was, Sam couldn't guess. He stuck to the more simple question he had in mind.

"She's a she?"

"Yep, this is my old girl, the love of my life my – "

"Impala," muttered Sam.

" – oh well, you get the picture," finished the Doctor, apparently not hearing what Sam had said. "Now, Sam. You've been dying to ask me a question, haven't you?" asked the Doctor.

Sam nodded.

The Doctor continued: "And it hasn't got anything to do with time travel, other dimensions or whether or not my Tardis and I are from another planet."

Sam shook his head.

"Do you know the question?" asked the Doctor, intrigued.

"That… thing that attacked me," said Sam. "What was it?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Wrong question, sadly, but we'll get there soon enough, now. Time to go I think." And he pressed the gizmo.

Sam was almost thrown once more to the floor, but managed to grab hold of something or other as the Tardis suddenly set into motion.

"Guess where we're going," shouted the Doctor above the noise of rattling, whooshing and assorted clangings.

"I don't know," yelled Sam.

"Neither do I."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'd very much appreciate it if people (yes, I'm talking to you who is reading this) would review to tell me if there is a certain direction you'd like this story to go, because currently I have an ending and a vague idea that something or other ought to be happening in the middle. If nobody gives me an idea, I'm sure I could figure something brilliant out, but... Seems I'm lazy^^ Peace to all readers<em>**


	3. Authors note

I've been absent for quite some time, meaning that several of my stories have grown dusty. Honestly, I have my reasons, and hopefully I'll be writing again soon. Peace and cookies to all who read this.


End file.
